bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Picture of Health
Picture of Health is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Bear is excited and ready to do his Woodland Workout at the Otter Pond. When he heads into the living room, he finds Ojo and Treelo , who give him a pretend checkup. They diagnose him with "big bear-itis," but give him just the right medicine to feel better. As he heads into the kitchen to leave the Big Blue House, he comes upon Tutter, grunting and groaning. He discovers that Tutter is tired from trying store cheese in his mousehole for the winter and advises him to take "quiet time." Reluctant at first, Tutter eventually takes the advice. When Bear learns that Pip and Pop went ahead with the workout themselves due to his lateness, he ends up taking some quiet time himself. He wakes up and Tutter gets enough strength to move the cheese. He then thanks Bear and goes into his mousehole. Bear leaves the kitchen, wondering what else to do today, when he hears a musical laugh in the hallway. He states that it is Shadow and the laugh is heard again. He says to the viewers, "Sounds like she's up to her old tricks again". He then sings her song and she appears on the wall. When Bear asks her for a story, Shadow retells the story of the five little monkeys jumping on the bed. After she leaves, Bear decides to dance to The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha. After he's done dancing, he questions the viewers to see if they were dancing, too. He then decides to visit Luna and talk about his day. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Shadow *Luna Songs *Picture of Health (Music and Lyrics by Steve Charney) *Quiet Time and Reprise (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) *Where Oh Where Is Shadow *The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) Trivia *Despite the episode being somewhat related to doctors, there is no mention of Doc Hogg, who would not be introduced until the second season. *This episode marks the first episode that Shadow uses her musical laugh before Bear decides to look for her. It also has the first time of the Bear Cha-Cha-Cha and the first appearance of the Otter Pond. *Luna was hoping to tell Bear more about health, but unfortunately this episode hasn't got any time left, so she only says "well, it's time for me to get back up into the sky. I don't want anyone wondering what happened to the moon". *This the last episode of the five to feature a few things of the crew: Art Director John Pollard, Post Producer Nondas Voll, Production Staff Samantha Osby, Dominique Bruballa, Maria Marini & Lesley Stewart. The next episode will have: Art Director David Ellis, Graphics Par Surasaksin, Script Coordinator Samantha Osby, Post Producers Lesley Stewart & Freddie Hernandez and Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa & Maria Marini. This episode is not the last but the first to have Jay Kulick credited as in Technical Team. Goofs In this episode when the credits scroll so fast, Co-Producer Andy Yerkes is missing. Credits * Picture of Health (Credits) Video releases *Visiting the Doctor with Bear *Hong Kong VCD *Picture of Health (Hong Kong VCD) *Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 6 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes